


Impetus

by krityan



Series: To Follow The Sun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Kinktober 2017 Day 3 - StrengthNoctis and Prompto are both performers in a circus made up of victims of hybridization-- monster attacks that leave the survivors transformed into half-human facsimiles of the beast that attacked them. Noctis is now a wyvern, and Prompto a succubus.Prompto  enjoys being manhandled by Noctis.





	Impetus

Sometimes Noct made Prompto nervous. It was never intentional; he'd turn just right, idly flex his wings. Somehow the twist to his neck turned him into some stranger, every inch a hedonistic tyrant. Prompto wanted to worship at his feet.

Sometimes, being nervous went straight to Prompto's dick.

That's why it was so easy to fall back like this, let Noct take the lead. There was nothing better than feeling that weight over him, fingertips bruising into his thighs as Noct pushed them up to grind their dicks together (or whatever Prompto had these days that passed for a dick).

Noctis had a particular way of grinning, buried somewhere in the DNA of princes or wyverns, when he was feeling selfish. Prompto could feel the toothy smile against his neck, a hot puff of breath sending a tremor through him— arching his back into Noctis' touch and escaping in a sharp gasp. He wrapped his tail around Noct's forearm to steady himself, felt the lean muscle stretch taut.

"You okay?" Noct let go of his legs, happy with the friction he'd found. He slipped an arm underneath Prompto instead, pulling him closer. Prompto let his body go limp, just for a moment, just to feel himself completely at Noct's mercy. He wrapped his arms around Noctis' shoulders and let his reflexes take over the motion of his hips, did his best to gasp out his answer to Noct's question. _Yes, yes, feels good._

Noctis' panting breath caught still for a moment as he pressed their sweaty foreheads together, murmuring softly, coaxing Prompto to slow down for a moment. Prompto's body practically thrummed in reaction; he was vaguely aware he was drooling this point but it was so good, so good— goosebumps crawled over his skin in the wake of Noctis' dragging, exploring talons. He let his own claws dig into Noctis' shoulder, pressing their lips together so he could drink in the sharp hiss of pain he'd been rewarded. Delicious, delicious. Noctis tensed against him, suddenly surging forward to reclaim their momentum. His tongue invaded Prompto's mouth, bringing with it the viscous saliva, the acrid taste of his venom. Prompto let himself fall open to it. The daemon in his blood would burn the poison away; it was just more of Noctis' passion, something else to sate the hunger.

Noctis let his attention wander away to trace his tongue over Prompto's ear, biting at the lobe. "Gonna cum inside you tonight."

Prompto let his head fall back, giving Noctis easier access to the pale skin at his throat, laughing at the sensation as Noctis nibbled his way down the taut line of tendon there. "Guess you better hurry and fuck me then."

Noctis pulled away from Prompto's skin with a wet pop and a self-satisfied hum. He slid away from Prompto, depositing the blonde gently back onto the mattress. Prompto's clothes were his first objective— to be fair, there were less of them. It didn't take much to slip the loose gym shorts from his hips, tug his wings free from his tank top.

When Noctis had first joined the circus, Prompto had been _jealous_ of how monstrous he really was. Thick black scales ran down the entirety of his back, from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back where they continued into a long, thick tail. They curled down onto his hips too, and over his shoulders. The dark membrane of his wings followed down his arms, stretching alongside his every move. His horns were sharply pronounced, the same gold that littered itself across his scales.

Prompto, at the time, had hardly seemed like a hybrid at all. Small nub horns that just barely peeked through his hair, vestigial wings that barely spanned the width of his shoulders. His thin tail simply hung limply behind him, only moving if he swayed his hips enough. That had been before anyone understood what he really was. The reality of the experiments that had created him. Why he'd spent his whole life so _hungry_ all the time.

Now his horns were thick, dark, twisted things that were heavy and curled around his face. His hands had elongated, fingertips each tipped with needle-like claws, stained the same deep maroon color as his new scales. His wings were still small, delicate thin things lined through with small visible bones and veins. He could flex them now, and it felt _good_ to stretch them out. He could tell Noctis liked them. His tail too was something he had gained control of; it was now a thick appendage, lined with thin barbs.

The more he sated his hunger on Noctis' passion, the more he changed, the better he felt. It was phenomenal, it was addictive. It was unbelievable that Noctis was willing to let him feed on him like this, drink his life down drop by drop through their bodies, and this passion. He loved Noctis.

The mattress dipped beneath Noctis' weight, snapping Prompto back to attention. Noct's smile was gentle as he tugged Prompto onto his lap. The kisses he offered up this time were soft, little offers and reassurances given through a touch of his lips while he couldn't find his voice. He gently coaxed Prompto's lips open with his tongue for a deep, lingering kiss. "You ready?" Noctis' voice was almost gravelly, breathed out across Prompto's lips as soon as they pulled away from each other.

Prompto nodded, let them fall together into another one of those kisses. Felt like he was drowning beneath it all. "Please, yes, please," the words repeated into murmurs as Noctis pushed in to claim another kiss. Prompto then found himself pushed backwards onto the bed, the air pulled from his lungs by another stolen kiss.

Noctis began exploring his way down Prompto's body, leaving a trail of small red hickeys in his wake. He lingered over a nipple, rolling it between his teeth while Prompto writhed beneath him. The kisses dragged on, found their way down his abdomen before detouring down one thigh, back up again and mirroring down the other side.

Finally Noctis arrived at his goal, nudging the tip of his tongue against Prompto's entrance. The beautiful moans, the electric-shock tremors— they were all the perfect encouragement he needed. He pushed his tongue past that ring of muscles, found the intrusion readily accepted. He let drool drip down his tongue, pushed what he could forward. It was an impatient mess, but his dick was throbbing and hell if he wasn't making good on his promise.

There wasn't much he liked more then seeing Prompto, dripping and used. Satiated and happy. He let fingers replace his tongue. They slid in easily, the stretch coaxing a low whine from Prompto. Noctis felt his body tense, hips bucking down to beg for more. Like a dream. Prompto's cock twitched as Noctis pulled his hand away, adding to the puddle of pre-come already forming on his stomach. (It was almost refreshing seeing a penis— the tentacles were always a surprise.)

It was always surprising how easily Prompto took Noct's dick. It was easy to attribute it to the nature of a succubus, but Noctis was always impressed that it only ever took a lazy smear of lube and one steady push of his hips to bury himself to the hilt inside this boy's body. (Sometimes, he'd rest his dick across Prompto's stomach, and he still couldn't envision how it actually worked.) Prompto gasped, fumbled with his fists in the sheets before he settled on tangling one hand in Noctis' hair and bracing himself against Noct's thrusts with the other arm against the wall behind his head.

Noctis pulled his hips back until he could just feel the head of his cock threaten to pop free. He settled there for a few slow, shallow thrusts teased across Prompto's prostate. It didn't take long before Prompto was incoherent, something Noct counted as a blessing here; he wasn't going to last much longer. He patted Prompto's thigh, the best warning he could manage before slamming forward, pushing Prompto's knees into his chest with the force. He pounded into Prompto again, a brutal pace, but brief. It seemed like only moments before they were grinding together, Prompto's cock trapped between their stomachs. Noctis felt his release, warm and sticky between them. Prompto's hands clung to his shoulders, claws digging at thick scales. Distantly, Noctis heard his own voice chanting his love's name as he lost himself in the white haze of his orgasm. Noctis collapsed forward, showering Prompto with soft kisses as his vision swam for a moment.

Prompto gently guided Noct into sliding his softening cock free, holding his breath as the sensation rolled through his overstimulated nerves. As much energy as he felt newly surging through his body he could be sure Noctis was suddenly exhausted. It was a practiced routine at this point. He rolled Noctis off of him, watched him immediately begin to curl up to sleep. He let out a light laugh, brushed the sweaty hair off Noctis' forehead. Noct made some series of noises, Prompto assumed they were sounds of approval, satisfaction and affection in some order, but it was impossible to tell. "I love you too, Noct." He punctuated his answer by pressing a kiss to Noctis' forehead before letting himself get pulled into a tight hug.

Apparently, clean up would be happening _after_ Noctis napped.


End file.
